


Never Too Cold

by elirwen



Series: Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Canon Era, Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: A bit of snow can't stop Merlin from getting what he wants.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878322
Comments: 15
Kudos: 170
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Never Too Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinkalot 2020 - bingo prompt: Clothes-on sex

“It’s too bloody cold for that,” Arthur hisses when Merlin crowds him against the tree with obvious intent. 

“Is it now?” Merlin says, mouthing against Arthur’s jaw. 

The wet trail stings in the chill of the winter air. 

“There’s snow all around us if you didn’t notice,” Arthur grumbles but leans his head back, giving Merlin better access to his neck. 

“That’s part of the fun,” Merlin says, his breath ghosting over Arthur’s ear, making him shiver from something other than cold. 

“I’m not risking frostbite of my bits for a bit of your so-called fun,” Arthur says, feeling his knees go weak as Merlin nibbles at the skin just behind his ear. 

“As if I’d let any harm come to those,” Merlin murmurs. “I enjoy playing with them after all.”

“Don’t start something you can’t finish then,” Arthur mutters, even though it’s already too late for him.

His cock is long past starting, throbbing with arousal under the layers of winter clothing. 

“Who says I can’t finish what I started?” Merlin asks, pulling away from feasting on Arthur’s neck, inspecting the results of his work. 

Judging by the pleased glint in his eyes, Arthur will have to keep his neck covered at all times in the following days. 

“I think you’re forgetting one minor detail,” Merlin says, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

And then it’s the gold sparkles of magic swirling in his eyes.

Arthur gasps, feeling tight heat engulf his cock, moving up and down its length with torturously slow speed.

“It’s my life’s mission to serve the crown,” Merlin continues his teasing.

“Is that all you can do, oh so almighty sorcerer?” Arthur asks, refusing to let Merlin be the only one with enough wits in their current situation.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Merlin says and before Arthur can comprehend what is happening he’s being turned around, his front against the trunk, his arms pulled forward by an invisible force, holding Arthur in a position of hugging the tree.

Merlin presses himself to his back, somehow manages to sneak his arm in between Arthur’s body and the tree, splaying his palm low on Arthur’s stomach.

He rolls his hips forward, his pelvis making full contact with Arthur’s backside, and Arthur cries out, Merlin’s magic sliding into his hole, stretching him open just like Merlin’s cock would.

“I can feel you tight and hot against me,” Merlin whispers into Arthur’s ear in between harsh breaths as he drives his hips forward in steady rhythm, his magic following his movements, making Arthur ache in the most delicious way possible. 

“Fuck… I’m… I’m…” Arthur gasps out, his cock pressed against the trunk of the tree and jerked off by invisible force at the same time

The magic fills him just right, stimulates his prostate with a perfect amount of pressure.

“Yes, come for me,” Merlin orders, his voice wrecked, and tumbles over the edge, rocking against Arthur as he rides out his orgasm, his magic applying all the dirty tricks at once, forcing Arthur to follow him into bliss, the pleasure sweeping through his entire body in waves, making Arthur grateful for the steady support of the tree and Merlin’s embrace.

He stays as he is, waiting for his breathing to calm. Even after Merlin releases him from his magic’s grip, he only lets his arms slide down the rough bark of the tree. 

He feels one more sweep of Merlin’s magic, mopping up their sweat, their cum.

“Feel warmer now?” Merlin asks, cheekiness back in his voice.

Arthur turns around, lunges for a kiss. 

Then he uses the distraction, tackles his smug, overconfident court sorcerer into a pile of soft, freshly fallen snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥.
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://elirwen.tumblr.com)


End file.
